Getting along with the Cullen's
by wind-on-water
Summary: When Ella x twilight fan turns into a vampire she runs into the Cullens. she planed on staying for a while. Just until she knew she would be safe. when she works her way into there hearts will she stay or not or will a new enemy tear them all apart.


Turning point

(Ella's P.O.V)

"I can't wait for new moon to come out! Can you." My friend tori asked.

"Yes I can." I muttered.

"No I can't!" my friend Michy squeaked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. We were at our last concert and all they could talk about was twilight. I used to be a fan but I wasn't that obsessed. I walked over to talk to my friend Neal.

"Hey Neal you want to know how the government came up with swine flu?" I asked.

"Sure shoot." He said.

"Because if they named it Spanish influenza almost every twilight fan would clamor into the hospitals and disturb the poor patents saying 'get me sick Edward Cullen is coming to turn me into a vampire!'That's why they decided against it." I said. He snickered and shook his head. He packed up his trumpet and I walked with him to the band hall with my flute. He put away his instrument and I did the same.

"So you going to get a ride from Tori?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"I want to walk my house isn't that far away. Hey tell everyone that, that was the best last concert I ever had and I'll see them on the football field to get my diploma." I said. He nodded and waved. I walked out the front door and down the road. I practiced my awesome karate moves and dug my house key out of my back pack. My vision changed I was standing in a green place it looked like a forest with an Indian man standing right in front of me he sighed then concentrated on something. That's when I came back to reality. I wasn't on the street I was in the hospital. My uncle, who was our family's doctor, was yelling at me to fight. Then I felt the pain it was worse than anything I ever could have imagined. I looked at the open window my mom was sobbing my dad and older sister had on their brave faces. What happened to me? Then I just blacked out. When I woke up next I was on a cold table. I looked at my hands they were pale just like a vampires. I'd given up on twilight but I liked vampires. I knew I was dead when I couldn't feel my pulse. I trashed the gown I was wearing and changed into my old clothes. They where to big I noticed my skirt still went to the floor like it always did though but my jean jacket and turquoise tang top were to baggy. I rolled my eyes.

I wanted to go back home but I knew the news was that I was dead so that is a bad idea. I would miss Neal he was my only real friend. So I went to his house. I looked in on him he was sleeping I rested my head against his window and muttered goodbye. I decided to test if I could run fast, because I had to take the bus to get here. I pushed off the ground with force and I was off. I smiled I had always been one for speed. I reached my house in a matter of minutes.

The house was empty they were probably still at the hospital with my uncle. I took out my house key and entered. I ran up to my room. I took my favorite books the hollow kingdom, close kin and in the coils of a snake. I took my twilight books I would sell them if I needed money for something. I took my Tarzan CD my backpack and my two big fat albums and a map of the world. Things that wouldn't be missed, my parents only knew about the twilight books but they'll think I sold them. I locked the door again and I threw the key into my backpack. I headed north toward Forks I loved the rain and forests so that's where I would go. I glanced at the window and gasped. I was beautiful my hair went to my waist I was skinny and I was taller I'd probably passed my mom by now.

If I was careful I could be in Forks by tomorrow. So I set off into the darkness but I glanced back that the life I once had and I waved goodbye.

(Next day)

I was right I was standing in front of the sign that said welcome to Forks. I snickered and ran into the forest. I learned to hunt animals how knew twilight could be useful. I ran into a family standing in a clearing it was a good thing I'd just ate. They were blocking my path.

"Hello," I said politely. I noticed they were like my I tensed up instantly.

"Little one we mean you not harm. I'm Carlisle this is my family." He said.

"Hold up do you mean Carlisle Cullen?" please let me be wrong.

"Yes." I burst out laughing. When I calmed down I glanced up at them.

"I get I'm dreaming. I'll wake up and get ready for graduation and I'll tell Neal how dumb I am. Dreaming about Twilight ridiculous he'll get a laugh out of that one." I laughed. Then Edward I guess came up and slapped me really hard.

"Ow what did you do that for?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry Ella this isn't a dream." Edward said. Deep down I knew he was right.

"What other logical way is there to explain this? Vampires don't exist there is no evidence pointing to it."

"Smart chick not like the fans we've encountered so far." Emmett said.

"I'm really sorry but this is reality we do exist." Bella said. I noticed a little girl standing there with them and nodded. I figured as much I swore softly under my breath.

"So why did ya'll let me just go bye?" I asked.

"Do you want to die when you reach Canada by rogue vampires?" Alice said.

"Well… no not really I haven't seen china yet." They all nodded I smiled.

"Well thanks for the heads up so I guess I'll go east until I hit the ocean." I sighed. It couldn't be helped.

"No, daddy I like her make her stay." Renesme I guessed begged. She ran I hugged my legs. I picked her up and smiled. Edward tensed up so I gently put her back on the ground.

"My dear if you'd like you could stay with us for a while." Carlisle said.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense we have plenty of room." They were nice to me and I felt I could trust them.

"Ok but just until I can get up to Canada without dying." I said. He nodded felt Renesme tug at my skirt. I looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I have a piggy back ride please?" she asked. I smiled and hoisted her up on my back. She giggled while the rest of the Cullen's led the way to the house. I saw a big tan man standing at the front of the house. When he saw where Renesme was he got pissed.

"Edward what is Nessie doing on that newborns back!" I could tell right away that this was Jacob.

"Ella this is…" I cut Edward off.

"Jacob Black, Renesme's imprint and Quileute shape shifter." I said. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I read the book before when they came out I didn't like them but I know about everyone here." I answered.

"Please don't tell me you can read minds too." Jacob sighed exasperatingly.

"No I don't but it's not hard to read people." I snapped. I set Renesme on the ground and she ran to Jacob and kicked him.

"I like her don't be mean." She scolded. I snorted and Jacob nodded. Edward led me inside the house not before I put my muddy shoes on the porch.

"Rosalie could you take her to guest room please I'd do it but I need to have a word with the mutt." Edward said. She nodded and took my hand.

"So what's in the back pack?"

"A couple books a CD and a map." I said. She nodded and opened a door.

"This is the guest room the showers in the left door and I'll try to see if I can find something your size. You're so tall Bella is closer to your height but those cloths would still be too small for you." Alice ran threw the door then with a bag in her hand.

"I saw earlier that we wouldn't match her height so I went out and bought something." Alice explained. They shoved me to the shower. I showered quickly and took a towel that was hung up on a bar. I ran a brush threw my hair and Alice handed me the outfit and left again. It was a purple tang top with some faded jeans I pulled it on and I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I didn't do it grandma style like my mom used to make fun of me for. I stepped out and I was ambushed by a three year old.

"Hello Ella will you come play with Jacob and I please?" she begged. I nodded I pulled on my sandals and followed her outside.

"I want to play hide and seek please." She said. She was so cute but I guess all three year olds are. My cousin Maggie was the cute too she had me wrapped around her little figures. I snapped out of my memories and nodded.

"Jacob you're it go stand by the tree and count to twenty." She said. He did what she said and when he started counting Renesme led me to the bushes. We heard him count to twenty and walk in a different direction.

"So what's your story?" she asked.

"Well I didn't always live in America." I said.

"Then where did you come from?" she asked.

"I came from El Salvador it's in Central America between Mexico and South America. I lived there with my grandparents and parents older sister and the rest of my family until I was six."

"Cool." She said happily.

"Yeah I loved it there my friends from preschool tried to do all that they could the day we left."

"I found you both!" Jacob declared. Renesme giggled Edward called for her on the porch. We all got out of the bushes and walked toward Edward.

"Yes daddy?" she asked.

"It's time to come in its time for dinner." He said. She nodded and walked in.

"Ella! Keep telling me the story!" she yelled. I laughed and followed her into the dining room.

"Alright there was this one time when I was three…"

"My Age!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah! Well I was very adventurous. So one day I explored the house instead of doing my chores. I found this secret passage way behind the closet I found the key beside it. So I unlocked the door and slowly opened it and…" I paused. I noticed she hadn't touched her food.

"And what you opened it and what!" she said.

"Eat and I'll finish the story." I laughed. She took a bite off her sandwich and motioned for me to continue.

"I found a tunnel. So I took a flashlight and a sword with me and crawled…" I paused and she took another bite.

"Crawled through when I came to the end of the tunnel I came to another trap door but this one was in an abandoned burnt down house…" I paused again. She finished her milk and her sandwich.

"So I looked around I found a music box in the other room I opened it and I found a locket it had one small sapphire in the middle and I was shaped like a heart it was in perfect condition. I took it out of the box and slipped it around my neck. I heard a truck since I knew most of the people here I figured someone could explain what happened here. So I ran out and saw my grandpa parked on the dirt trail. I asked him what happened and he said his best friend and sister lived there but a horrible war went on and they were burned only one person survived which was the sister. So she lived with them for a while until my grandpa and she moved out."

"Why did they move out?" she asked.

"They got married and went to the next town until my great grandpa passed the land to my grandpa. Grandpa said I could keep the locket because my grandma had died a year back. He drove us back home and told me to do my chores and that I was grounded for a week for sneaking out." I said. She raised her eyebrow at the ending.

"Do you still have the locket?" she asked. I nodded and brought it out from under my shirt.

"It's really pretty!" she squeaked. I nodded and took it off for her to look at it more closely.

"Ok Renesme enough stories time for you to go to bed." Bella said. She nodded and I tied the locket back on and slid it under my shirt once more.

"Thank you for telling her that story she really liked it." Bella said. She took the glass and put it in the sink she threw the paper plate in the garbage.

"I'm sorry about keeping her from dinner though."

"No actually Renesme normally doesn't eat all of her dinner that was the first time I ever saw her eat so much." Bella said. I nodded and sighed I wondered how my parents were going and how everyone else took the news. I felt a sob threatening to come out but I held it back.

"So what do you do at night? " I asked. She looked down clearly embarrassed, I caught on after a second.

"Oh ok I take back the question. I guess tonight I'm reading." I said. She laughed and apologized.

"No its ok all couples need their time alone I understand that," I giggled. She and I walked into the living room and flipped on the T.V.

"So we have all kinds of movies what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know what are you in the mood to watch Bella?" I asked. She pulled out a movie and showed it to me. It was Pirates of the Caribbean at worlds end.

"I love that movie!" I said. She smiled and put it in. we fast forwarded it threw the previews.

"I never got the beginning." I admitted.

"Neither did I to be honest I mean who is that little boy." She asked. I shrugged I didn't know.

"Who is your favorite character?" I asked.

"Young Mr. Turner I hate the actor love the character." She said in her best Jack Sparrow voice.

"Mine is Jack Sparrow I don't really know why but he is cool." I said.

"Bella I didn't know that you liked William?" Edward said from behind us.

"Well I'll give you time alone with your lover." I laughed. She threw a pillow at my head witch made me laugh harder.

"I'm sorry you face was just so funny." I apologized. I put the pillow back and went to the guest room. I stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Next Day)

"Ella wake up!" I heard someone yell.

"Mom five more minutes." I grumbled. I felt someone bounce on my bed. I got up angrily it was Alice and Bella. They looked worried I raised my eyebrow.

"Can I help you two?" I asked.

"I'm taking Bella shopping and I want…" I cut her off.

"On thank you I'm not a shopping person." I said.

"It wasn't a request." She said. I saw a glint in her I and before anyone could do anything I was out of the guest room.

"Ella!" Alice said in her sing song voice.

"I not going shopping!" I said. I was out the front door. Emmett tried to grab me as did Edward but I dogged both their moves so they ran into each other. I saw Jasper try to jump on me but I moved out of the way. Rosalie tried to grab my waist but I missed narrowly. They all cased me around until Carlisle stepped between us.

"Ok what's going on!" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Ella won't come shopping with us." Alice said sweetly. I heard Carlisle mutter something like 'I don't blame her' and he turned to me.

"Ella no one will be at the house today Renesme's staying over at the blacks and the kids are going to go have some fun I'm going to the hospital and Esme left to home depot."

"Can I go with you to the hospital?" I asked.

"You'd get board." He said.

"I wouldn't I used to go with my uncle he was our family doctor so he didn't mind." I explained. Alice looked furious and like she was ready to pounce.

"Ok if you want to." I nodded eagerly. I ran to the guest room got changed and came back out.

"I'm ready." I said. He shrugged and motioned for me to follow him to his car. I got in the passenger's seat and he slid into the driver's side.

"Last chance, are you sure?" Carlisle asked. I nodded eagerly. He backed out and drove toward the hospital.

"Why were you so eager to come with me?" he asked.

"I got accepted to go to medical school it's what I've wanted to do ever since I was little I wanted to be a surgeon like my aunt was before she disappeared. I took after her more than my parents I knew from the very beginning that it was going to be tough but I excepted the challenge and I was close." I said.

"I see." He said.

"And also I hate shopping I try to avoid if as much as possible." He laughed and nodded.

"It's not the best experience especially with Alice." He chuckled. He pulled into the hospital and into a parking space. He got out and I followed.

"Hello Josh this is my niece Ella." He said. Josh didn't say anything he just stared at me I inched back a little bit and ran to catch up with Carlisle. Carlisle taught me about how to use the enhanced senses to your advantage. I was able to help him with some patents I saw he really loved his work.

At the end of the day I learned a lot more then I usually do with my uncle.

"You did very well I am impressed and you only eighteen impressive." He complimented.

"Thank you, you look like you love your work a lot." I observed.

"Yes knowing that I can save human lives makes me feel more human." He said.

"Just because our hearts stop beating doesn't mean we're not still human." I pointed out.

"True but it's a lot more complicated than that."

"My dad used to say nothing is complicated we only make it that way." I said. We pulled into the drive way. I hopped out of the car and lightly closed the door. Carlisle opened the door and was ambushed by Renesme.

"Grandpa there's a boy here asking for Ella." She whined. I ran into the living room and I gasped.

"Neal how did you find me?" I asked. He smiled and hugged me.

"I thought I lost you." He murmured.

"You did I'm not one of the living anymore." I said.

"I know." I pulled him back I saw something I never noticed when I was human. It was the love in his eyes.

"Ella who is this boy?" Edward asked.

"Everyone this is Neal Alexander my best friend Neal this is everyone." Edward frowned at my introduction but didn't say anything.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Did you honestly think I was sleeping I heard you mutter goodbye Neal I'm going to Forks. Then I just asked if anyone new you and this guy named Josh said you where Mr. Cullen's niece and he gave me the address so here I am." I slapped my forehead I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid.

"How did you leave your parents watch you like a hawks." I muttered.

"They went on a cruise and I was sent to Portland Oregon to stay with a friend of the family but when I told them I needed to go after someone and that I wasn't going to lose her they agreed to let me go." He explained.

"Neal I don't want you mixed up in all of this." I said stubbornly.

"You forget my pigheadedness." He snapped.

"You forget I can just tie you up stick you in a car knock you out so you forget where I am and give you back to your friends." I snapped.

"You wouldn't do it Ells." He said.

"Would you like to test that theory." I said darkly. Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Ella it's late trying to get him back now would be pointless we'll decide what to do in the morning." He said. I nodded and grabbed his arm and dragged him to my room. I opened the door and walked in.

"THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE NEAL JAMES ALEXANDER IF I DIDN'T FEEL…" I cut my self off midsentence.

"Didn't feel what," he asked.

"Oh I don't know I just want you to stay away from all this mess." I grumbled. I sat next to him on the bed. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Ella I don't care I've known all along that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you you're my soul mate." He said.

"And you were mine but things are different now I could hurt you and I don't want to do that I'd never forgive myself." I didn't give him time to answer I ran out the door and out of the house.

"Ugh things were easier when I was human." I muttered. I kicked at a rock and sent it crashing into a bolder.

"Ella it's his choice he wants to be with you." Bella said.

"I know and I want to be with him but not like this there are just so many things that could go wrong and if he got hurt I'd never forgive myself." I sighed.

"Trust me Ella I know what you mean." Edward said.

"I know Bella was just as stubborn as Neal is." I laughed.

"Ella just do what I did stall." He said.

"Edward quit being stupid!" Bella scolded.

"No wait he's on to something there's only one thing that would slow Neal down a little bit which would give me more time to persuade him otherwise." I said. I slapped my fist to my palm.

"And that would be what Ella?" Bella asked.

"Marriage." I said simply.

"Now that's playing dirty."

"I need more time and then maybe I can persuade him not to go through with it."

"Ella I tried that with Bella and I got the opposite effect." Edward said.

"That was with you and your not that persuasive." I muttered. Bella laughed and Edward shrugged. I walked up to the guest room with my plan in my head. Neal was sitting there waiting for me.

"All right Neal I'll change you myself." I said. Neal raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"What's the catch." He asked.

"You know me so well the catch is before you do any changing you have to marry me first." I said.

"Ok get the car we're going to Vegas, haha that's a laugh seriously what's the catch." He said.

"Neal I'm being serious that is the condition or no deal and you go back home in the morning." I said. He opened his mouth closed it and opened it again. I closed his mouth with my figures.

"Ella what would the marriage rules imply." He asked.

"More time."

"I don't like that one next."

"We have to find a way to support ourselves before the wedding."

"That's even worse."

"Those are the only two rules I set down." I said. He raised his eyebrows and laid back on the bed.

"Ella last time I remember you said you wouldn't marry until you were 24." He said.

"Yes with gives you plenty of time to go out there and make something of yourself." I said.

"You're trying to use the marriage thing to your advantage aren't you?" he accused.

"Yes Neal hear me out. It's not like I'm going anywhere it just gives you 6 years to figure out if this is what you really want and so I can get better control of my thirst. I'll wait it's not like it's the end of the world. I want you to be sure that this will make you happy." I said.

"But people will think it's weird that I'm seven years older then you." He said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"When have I ever cared what other people thought? In public we'll both lie and say I'm your sister and our parents both died. I will make you immortal if that's what you want but you have to finish school first."

"All right you win but I can still visit sometimes right?" he asked.

"I'd kick your ass if you didn't." he snickered and nodded.

"Oh I got something for you." he said. He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Keep in mind you've pretty much agreed to this." He took a deep breath.

"Ella Helen Alverez will you marry me." He asked.

"I'd be a fool if I didn't." he smiled and slid the ring on my figure.

"Get some sleep I'm driving you home in the morning." I said. He nodded and I walked out and closed the door. I walked down to the living Room. No one was there from what I heard no one had been listening to me and Neal. I got board and walked up to the attic.

(Next Day)

Everything was set up. I was so dead but this was going to be fun. I turned up the very old amp and I started playing the wedding march. I heard Neal fall and I snickered. I heard cries of protest from the love crazed vampires.

"Good morning Cullen Family I have an announcement. I'm getting married!" I yelled.

"Ella!" The Cullen's shrieked at me. They all ran up to the attic with scowls on their faces. I turned everything off and looked at them.

"Yes." I said innocently. I held out my ring figure and they saw the ring.

"I'm not getting married yet only until Neal finishes school is when we're going to pick a date." I said. They nodded Neisse hugged my legs.

"No you can't leave in 4 years it's not fair." She yelled.

"Five actually I'm taking a year off to travel and then I'm going to find work." Neal said.

"Just like you told me originally. Are you almost ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah I just need to eat and brush my teeth then we can go." He said.

"You're leaving?" Bella asked.

"No I'm driving Neal to Portland just in case he decides to try something stupid." I said.

"I'm going with you." Edward put in.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your both teenagers just a percussion." He said mildly.

"You're a teenager too." I pointed out.

"Not really I'm over a hundred years old and while I'm there I don't want to see any hanky pinkie."

"Who says that any more it's so old!" I commented. Everyone laughed and Edward just rolled his eyes. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and ran down stairs I made Neal a sandwich and waited for him to come down stairs.

"You're so slow." I said.

"Super speed fits your perfectly you speed demon." He snapped.

"One accident and you never let me live it down." I muttered.

"You totaled the dude and it was a sports car a good one to."

"He was the one that ran the red light!" I pointed out.

"But you wouldn't have hit him if you were going at the correct speed limit." Neal said. He crammed the sandwich down and then chugged the milk. I didn't say anything. He tossed me the keys and told me where he parked. I told Edward to get the car while I watched T.V. Neal came down took one look at me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You can be so lazy sometimes come on." He took my hand and walked out front where everyone was waiting. They congratulated Neal and told me that they'd be waiting here at home. I slid into the back with Neal.

"So how is everyone?" I asked sadly.

"Do you want to know the truth?" I nodded. "Michy is a grabbing all the attention like she usually dose but she uses you to her advantage now. Tori got over it in about a week. Louise, Alana, and I all miss you like crazy we're all still wearing black. Your family is still grieving." He said sadly. I broke down in to dry sobs. He pulled me into a hug.

"Baby it will be alright we have each other." He murmured.

"Who knew I was about Tori and Michy. Only after a person's dead do you really true emotions show." I muttered bitterly. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back.

"We're almost the same size now but you're still shorter than me." Neal laughed. I poked his side and held him tightly.

"Hey Neal." I said. He looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"There is something I wanted to try." I said. I moved closer to him and he seemed to catch on. He leaned in hesitated for a minute and very slowly brushed his lips to mine. I pulled him close and deepened the kiss. That is have Edward stomped hard on the brakes. We heard a loud snap.

"Edward what did you do!"I asked.

"We to a mechanic." He said simply.

"EDWARD ANOTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I yelled.

"My car!" Neal said once he caught on.

(At the Cullen house)

(Emmett's P.O.V)

"Ok I'll tell them bye Ella." I said. I hung up the phone and burst out laughing.

"What did you do Emmett?" Rose asked.

"I didn't do anything. Edward broke Neal's pedal for the brakes so they'll be back in two days." I snickered.

"Why did Edward do that?" Bella asked.

"Because Ella was kissing Neal." I said. The girls burst out laughing.

"They're going to kill each other." Bella said.

"Who's killing who?" Carlisle asked.

"Ella and Edward." Rose said.

"I see well Edwards going to have some problems. Ella was a good fighter when she was human and I wouldn't be surprised if she still is." Esme said.

"How do you know grandma?" Renesme asked.

"I've seen her practice sometimes."

(Ella's P.O.V)

"So are you sure your ok on food Neal?" I asked.

"Yes quit worrying about me silly." He laughed. Edward was in his room listening to us carefully while he was texting Bella. They'd been at it for two hours now so we left him alone. I kissed Neal and led him to his room.

"Get some sleep ok we have to get up early tomorrow if we want to make it on time." I said. He pulled me under the covers.

"I'll feel better if you're with me." He explained.

"What's wrong?" I asked franticly.

"Nothing I just don't want to leave you alone." He whispered.

"Don't worry I'm strong enough to take care of myself." I murmured.

"That's just it I don't want you to always be the strong one. I swear when we're legally wed I'll take care of you. I don't care how it happens we could go through a drive threw just as long as it's legal." He said.

"I know now get some sleep I'm right here." I said. He slid his arms around my waist and rested his cheek against my head.

"Just to make sure." He chuckled. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me.

"Just to make sure." I laughed. I watched him doze. I never realized it but Edward and Bella's situation was similar to Neal's and mine. Only reversed I wonder what Bella would have done if she was in my place. I'll ask her when I get home. This wasn't the adventure I wanted I would trade anything just to go back to my old life so that Neal wouldn't get involved. Life's not really fair that's been made clear to me dozens of times.

"Getting comfortable are we?" Edward said.

"Yes very can I help you." I asked.

"Neisse wanted to yes good night." He said. He handed me the phone.

"Hey Neisse what's up?" I asked.

"Good night Ella I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah good night." I sighed. Then she hung up the phone and I handed it back to Edward. Neal rolled over on top of me. Edward hissed I glared at him and shooed him out with my hands. I pulled Neal to the side so he could rest.

(Next day)

"Neal come on baby it's time to wake up." I said from under him. He opened his eyes and I pulled him off me.

"We'll stop at Ihop your breakfast ok." I said. He nodded and I got up. I changed into my sweat pants and a blue tang top. I ran out to see Edward sitting on the couch.

"Ella sit down we need to have a talk." He said seriously.

"I've already had the sex talk thank you." I said quickly

"That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. Bye the time we get back to Forks the rouge vampire will have left Canada already and you can leave but everyone's gotten used to you living with us Ella we want you to stay would you please be part of our family." He asked


End file.
